Forced
by animezealot196
Summary: 'I will not have any of my students failing this year, at least in Transfiguration, Mr. Weasley. It does not matter who she is, Miss Lestrange is more than competent enough to help improve your grades. Do you understand' DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. GETS VERY M-RATED. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Jade Lestrange sighed as she laid her head back against the chair. She was sitting in a secluded corner of the Hogwarts library surrounded by columns of books on a snowy Friday evening. This morning she had been approached by Minerva McGonagall asking her to take on the job of tutoring the under-achieving students in her year. Of course, she had readily agreed, her heart warming at the thought that she was considered competent enough to help others achieve academic excellence. This happiness was short-lived though, after she heard the name of the person.

The black-haired witch cursed herself mentally for the hundredth time that day. How in the name of Merlin had she agreed with this! Although she doubted she could have said much under the stern gaze of the head of Gryffindor house. But even McGonagall should know that the person she is taking about is a lost cause! This was impossible! Yet Jade found herself sitting on a small table with her homework spread out before her while the rest of the school was in their respective common rooms, snuggled against the fire and celebrating the start of the weekend. Moreover to the annoying point of this night, the student to whom she had reluctantly offered help, had not shown up.

Deciding that he was not going to turn up, Jade began packing her things and got ready to leave, making a mental note to complain to professor McGonagall first thing in the morning.

'am I late?', came a bored male voice.

The Slytherin jumped and whipped around to come face to face with none other than:

George Weasley

A tall boy with short red hair, dressed in his school uniform which looked perfect on his well-toned body. He had one hand in the pocket of his robes while the other was holding his backpack on his shoulder, a sullen expression on his freckled face. He observed Jade and seeing her bag, said

'Are you leaving?'

'No, I actually fancied the thought of waiting all night for you.' Jade replied sarcastically.

George's sour expression turned into that of mild amusement and he chuckled humorlessly. ' oho! Seems like I touched a nerve.' Jade's eye's flashed but she did not retort, instead she suggested studying in the one hour left until curfew.

It didn't go by any means well, Jade was disgruntled after waiting so long and because of her disagreeable manner and George's determination to annoy her, he had not been able to produce an even mildly decent transfiguration.

' For the _last_ time Weasley!' Jade spat at him,' focus! you have to _picture_ the pencil box changing into a rodent and then cast the spell. Your mind should be totally enveloped on the rodent.'

' Why would I put so much concentration on a filthy rodent!', He shouted back finally giving into his impatience.

' Because you need your stinking Newts, for Merlin's sake!'

' I don't care for Newts! A bunch of numbers on a piece of rotten parchment will NOT decide my future for me.' The red-head's voice was rising dangerously. Honestly he did not know what the Slytherin wench thought she was? She was talking like as if she was doing him an immense favour by showing him how to change his eyebrow to yellow. He couldn't believe McGonagall could do this to him, sure he should improve his grades but NOT at the expense of being bossed around by a pure-blood loving Slytherin, belonging to a family which hated Weasleys and Gryffindors alike and with pride, he hated all of them back equally.

' I already knew you were a lost cause, just tell Professor McGonagall that you were to much a prat of a wizard and you aren't worth to waste these lessons on', Jade announced to him before getting up and ready to leave. She glanced at him with a smug expression before turning around. The red-head glared at her back and clenched his fists. When McGonagall had first told him about his strange remedial classes, he had tried to argue with her but was immediately snubbed. '' _I will not have any of my students failing this year, at least in Transfiguration, Mr. Weasley. It does not matter who she is, Miss Lestrange is more than competent enough to help improve your grades. Do you understand?''_

And of course, George had nodded glumly and before coming here had decided that he will try to be on his best behavior just so he could get it over with. However no matter how hard he tried, being with this obnoxious b*tch was unbearable. He wished he could do something to her to equal the score.

And he knew the _perfect_ way to do that. 

More because of habit than conscious choice the red-head glanced at Jade's long, slender legs and hour-glass shape of her body. Even if she was a rotten Slytherin, she was still one of the most attractive girls at school. George smirked, his anger fueling his newly born lust and he wanted nothing more to wipe that smile off her arrogant face but to make her remember it for the rest of her life.

In a flash, George had pinned the Slytherin mage against the table, effectively getting rid of her wand. Jade gasped in surprise and at how strong was the Hogwarts prankster that held her. His expression was dark and a sadistic smirk adorned his face. Seeing this, Jade tried to struggle but to no avail. The wizard chuckled at her futile attempts and looking into her wide and terrified eyes, he whispered,' oh! Is that so? Let me show you how much I am worth of.'

Jade's eyes widened with fear as his hand traveled to the hem of her skirt and began its journey upwards. She whimpered when his cold hand reached her inner thigh and lastly to the edge of her underwear.

'Weasley! Stop this! being an idiot' Jade whispered, scared that she might be overheard." _Please_!". The library was empty as it was nearing the curfew and Filch would probably be on his way to catch any late-night wanderers. And what if they were caught like this! She would never be able to face the school or her uncle ever again.

She was snapped out of her reverie when his hand touched her womanhood through the thin layer of her underwear. The dark-haired Slytherin bit her lip as he added pressure and began to rub her clit.

'Ngh…'

George chuckled lightly as he saw the helplessness of the woman beneath him who normally walked like she was unbreakable. The lust he was feeling increased and he rubbed her with more speed, sliding his fingers inside her through the moist cloth. Jade could not help but moan loudly and despise herself for it. She was more dignified and strong than this, but this man was causing her knees to quake and deep down Jade knew she was enjoying this.

Jade's hips bucked against his hand as a hot pressure began to build in her stomach. She clamped her mouth shut as she reached her edge, her hips rocking back and forth with the increased movement of his hand, yet still a muffled cry managed to escape her lips.

The red-head withdrew his hand, an evil smirk gracing his lips

' I take it you enjoyed that, right, Lestrange?' he said.

Jade who was still recovering from her orgasm glared at him with all the hate she felt and said,' …bastard!' George smiled and bringing his mouth closer to her ear he murmured,' Temptation is not a sin _Jade_ ," he said putting as much contempt as he could in the last word. "If you don't give into it, you will never be able to get rid of it either. and I have suffered _enough._ '

As if in a trance, he leaned into her and nuzzled her neck before crashing his lips on hers in a heated kiss. His hand roughly squeezed her breast, causing her to gasp. allowing his tongue the entrance it desired. He forced her tongue to play with his, coaxing it out and sucking the pink muscle. Jade felt her anger rise and she clamped her teeth together in a swift move.

'Ahh!' George gasped in pain as he pulled away, bringing a hand to his mouth. Jade's face regained some confidence but it instantly vanished as she saw the look in his eyes darken. He tightened the hold on her body pressing her hard against the table edge and grabbed her chin roughly.

'Well aren't you a feisty one? I honestly don't care, makes this all the more fun. Now how about I return the favour. Hmm?' ,the annoyed prankster growled.

He leaned into her neck and started kissing and sucking the soft skin causing Jade to squirm underneath him. She however, let out a muffled scream when he mercilessly sank his teeth between her neck and collarbone. Pleased with it, George continued to bite in harder.

He finally drew away leaving a bloody wound on her skin , then kissed her letting her taste both their bloods.

When he drew back, he studied her, Jade was breathing heavily and her body was covered with sweat. Despite her pitiful state, she was still glaring at him. George chuckled, he'd never say this out loud but she looked _very_ seductive.

' Aren't you done resisting? I don't like doing this by force, even to you.'

' Then stop doing this ' Jade replied while trying to master her breathing.

' I don't think that's possible anymore'

' Then I won't stop struggling.'

George sighed. She was being impossible as usual. Yet a part of him was impressed too, not many girls fought for so long, especially Slytherins. It was famous about them, the sluts of the school.

' Really? I thought your kind of girls are happy when somebody fucks them for free.'

' What do you mean, _my kind of girls_ , and I suppose those whores in your house seem angels to you.' She spat at him,' or I guess nobody wanted _you_ there so you're doing this as a last resort.' Her eyes blazed with anger and even with, surprisingly, a little bit of hurt.

At this, he loosened his grip on her, the anger from before draining a little from him. Jade's eyes widened in shock and she dropped her gaze from him. The red-head hadn't let go of her but wasn't gripping her that painfully either. It was more like he was hugging the Slytherin. At that thought, Jade felt her face heat up a bit.

For the truth, not many boys were attracted to her, and those who were…..just didn't appeal to her. So this was the first time she had been so close to anybody of the opposite sex. Not even in her wildest dreams would she have thought that her first kiss would be like this. It was amazing and warm but she could not let this short-lived pleasure cloud her judgment.

What –what would exactly her aunt and uncle say? What about her friends and cousins? It was hard enough to talk to them but it would be impossible to face them if they knew. And of course, there was Umbridge, the sadistic, sickeningly sweet; ministry appointed teacher who was trying to take over the whole of Hogwarts. What will happen if they saw…...

No. They will know nothing. Jade pushed away her fear and tried to put her energies into getting back to the common room before Filch found them.

The red-headed prankster had been silent and unmoving for quite a while. Jade could feel his warm breath on her neck. The complete silence was unnerving and she wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. She was agitated and slightly worried. Had she said something that had made the seventh-year boy so speechless? George Weasley was not the kind to lose an argument just like that, then why? Why wasn't he doing something?

George suddenly chuckled.

' You really want to get out of here, don't you?'

Somewhat taken aback, the dark- haired witch replied,' Well I definitely do not plan on sleeping in the library and have Filch's face greet me in the morning.'

George actually laughed this time, but stopped abruptly.

As if sensing her master was being remembered, a grey and old cat had appeared at the door and was staring at them with small, pale eyes. She opened her mouth and meowed once, still looking at them.

'You're right, let's go somewhere else.' He added before grabbing the Slytherin by her wrist along with shoving his bag on his shoulder and hurrying towards the library door. As they made their way through the corridor, they could hear the noise of Filch shuffling and shouting behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

Jade Lestrange studied her surroundings with wide eyes and an open mouth. She was standing in a large circular room, draped with red and green curtains and carpets, in the middle of which a merry fire burned in an ancient hearth. Sofas and cushions were placed on every nook and cranny of the room, also in colors of red and green. The room looked extremely cozy and warm.

Beside her, a red-head stood, with hands in the pockets of his uniform and a smug expression on his face as he enjoyed the girl's reaction. After dragging her from the library he had ran straight to the seventh floor stopping only when he reached the tapestry of dancing trolls.

' I didn't know that a place like this existed at Hogwarts!.', the Slytherin exclaimed, staring around her with awe.

' It's called the Room Of Requirement, and don't worry, not many people do.' He replied.

Jade turned around to face him, she had momentarily forgotten he was here. It hit her that she should be leaving, it was well past curfew and the angry caretaker was already at their tails. Nonetheless, she felt strangely curious, how could a large room as this go unnoticed to so many people?

' how do _you_ know about it then?' she said pointing at him.

' I've been hiding from Filch all over the school ever since I came here, I know all the secret rooms and passages in and out of school." George replied proudly.

Jade rolled her eyes. However her mind was reeling, this place could easily conceal the whole school and not many people are aware of it's existence either. If the Gryffindors know, then they could effortlessly hide from everyone, students and teachers alike. This peculiar thought hit her like a fast-moving bludger and the need to get back to the common room came back again.

" Well whatever, thanks for saving me from Filch but I think I've got to run now, Good night." She said sarcastically and turned around to leave but stopped in mid-step.

There was no door.

At first Jade gaped at it, utter shock and incomprehension clouding her brain. Then she whipped around to look at George Weasley smirking at her calmly.

" I should tell you, that the room can turn into _anything_ for it's user if he or she states his or her need clearly. Also when once in use, the room does not work for anyone else. In simple words, the room will not open until I tell it to. Unless, of course another person asks for exactly the same thing as I did. Which I doubt." He explained. Jade was standing completely still.

Almost at once she overcame her shock and glowered at him.

" I thought, this joke was _over_ " the Slytherin said through gritted teeth, barely able to control her anger.

Instead of answering, the prankster made his way towards her until there bodies were inches apart. " this was never a joke." He whispered before sealing her lips with his.

Jade did not move out of complete hopelessness, to be honest, a part of her was ready to give up and get this over with. But what if Weasley went about the whole school shouting about them shagging? Her life would definitely be destroyed if it hasn't already. No. She would not permit this to happen.

She slowly reached down, her wand had been taken from her, but his might still be in his pocket. Her hand finally felt something slender and pencil-like in his pants, However she was grabbed tightly by the wrist before she could hold the wand. Jade swore in anger and despair, while smirking devilishly against her lips, the red-head pulled away and taking both of her hands, spun her around and pinned them together painfully behind her.

The pure-blood witch growled in irritation, this really was the limit. But she was not going to beg with him either. She had never had sex in her life and she did not have any prospects either, so why not have it his way? His lips were soft and they burned her skin whenever he kissed or sucked on it. She had heard that making love was ten times better than anything experienced so far.

And anyway, her world will turn upside down any minute now, what difference could one shag make? And it was not like the boy was going to leave her any soon. Jade sighed, sometimes her arrogance and lack of determination got the better of her.

She relaxed herself as she felt his breath on her neck again and the lights in the room dimmed around them accordingly. George noticed the sudden change and turned her to face him, this time making her look straight in his eyes. Judging her expression accurately, he grinned, " finally giving in are we?". Then as if mesmerized, the scarlet-haired boy pressed his mouth on hers once again. He was pleased when his companion responded to it and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

George could tell that his partner was not experienced, but was exceedingly fast at learning. Their kissing was improving after every break they took to breathe. Once again, he pulled away, taking a deep breath and unconsciously licking his lips. All in all, he concluded, she was good at snogging.

Pretty damn good.

He looked at her, wrapped in his arms with her head bowed slightly, face hidden in a shadow. Her breathing just as ragged as his. George Weasley was finding it harder and harder to control his raging hormonal instincts. He had not planned on this going this much out of hand. He was pulled out of his trance when Jade pulled him into another intense kiss.

 _Enough_ , he had had enough.

Tightening his grip around her waist, he picked her up and carried her to the nearest sofa, settling her down on it. It was the next one to the hearth, dark green in color with a red rug laid at its base. The black-haired witch was surprised at the strange trip to the sofa and the sudden stop to the action. Perhaps the Gryffindor had decided he didn't want her and was about to leave. Jade's mind spun at the thought and she felt embarrassed and hurt. Despite of this, she looked up at the red-head with a questioning but calm look on her face.

He was staring at her with darkened eyes full of lust. His arms folded on his chest, a pained expression on his face. Then why was not he doing anything? As though reading her mind George said,

" This went all wrong, I wasn't supposed to get all horny over you. If I keep going…." He shook his head and looked away from her as if it was very difficult for him and said with a tone of finality, "you can leave if you want."

What?

Jade blinked twice before coming to her senses, so George Weasley wasn't a bad guy after all. In normal circumstances she would have rushed out of the now-present door without a second thought. However, she was too overcome with want for the handsome boy to leave now. He hadn't let _her_ leave when she had wanted to, in no case was he backing out now. Smirking, she called out to him.

"you really are a man, aren't you Weasley? Although I wish you had your balls about you a little while before. Can't really play the evil, assertive guy act can you?"

The red-head widened his eyes, clearly stung. He remained quiet but out of the corner of her eye Jade saw the door of the room vanish.

"what do you mean?" he asked with feigned calmness.

" you can't care less about raping me, seems to me you don't want to admit that I am affecting you so much."

" that's not true."

" then what are you hesitating for? Why not complete what you started? I thought that Gryffindors were supposed to be brave and decisive." Jade finished, sarcasm and mirth dripping from her words, one eyebrow raised in amusement.

The prankster growled with anger, and felt his lust coming back with full speed. The Slytherin wench seemed to want it as much as he did, so he wasn't doing anything wrong and she was right, why should he care about what happens to her, as long as he was enjoying it?

Turning to face her he whispered, "Fine, but you asked for it."

He walked towards her and cupped her face with his hands, pulling her up for another passionate kiss. Although this time, the Gryffindor abandoned all control and let his hands move freely along his companion's body. Jade clutched the boy's surprisingly soft hair as he massaged her sides, earning a low moan from her.

As her mouth opened, George let his well-practiced tongue inside and ran it along the moist cavern. Jade's knees going weak with want as she pulled him with her on the sofa. There, the red-head made her sit on his lap and started peppering kisses along her soft neck, sucking and nipping the skin at different intervals, coercing loud moans from the Slytherin witch.

His hands grabbed her bottom, pushing it closer to his hard member while groaning in pleasure when they made contact. Jade also whimpered in response, thrusting her hips against his.

George stopped his ministrations on her neck and made again to kiss her. The surrounding temperature had gotten unbelievably high in the last few seconds. Even for him this was getting overwhelming, the prankster had never before been so breathless while making love to a girl. Something about the fact that he was doing this to a Slytherin, especially _this_ Slytherin, was somehow turning him on more than usual.

He kissed her slowly this time, while his hand made its way to her left upper thigh, moving the black material of her skirt off. He did all this teasingly slowly, massaging the creamy skin . Jade let out a deep breath, clutching his shoulders and he chuckled. Making the black-haired witch so helpless and vulnerable was extremely satisfying.

He turned his attention to her upper body, untying the robe and throwing it somewhere unimportant. His hand slid under her shirt going to her breast, stroking the sensitive nipple through the thin material of her bra. Waves of hot bliss formed in her stomach and went lower as Jade breathed heavily again, her eyes fluttering close. Wanting more, George took his hand out and slid the sweater and shirt of her body leaving her only in her skirt and white-colored bra. The wizard smirked in appreciation of her well-defined curves, before removing her skirt to reveal a soaked underwear(also white).

He then leaned back slightly, to study the marvel of a female body sitting bare in his lap on a cozy sofa near a burning fire, in the middle of the night…. all alone. The thought made him grin widen as the possibilities of the night went through his mind.

"My word…..Miss Lestrange., you've been hiding quite a lot under those bulky robes. I don't understand _how_ I missed this all these years." He murmured near her ear with a touch of amazement in his low voice, " ah..well, I should consider myself lucky then. Still a virgin, aren't you? I am not surprised though, whatwith those stupid slobs in your house. I guess you do have a taste for good men, right Jade?" he continued whispering in her ear, his voice teasing and husky.

Then, laying her down on the roomy couch, he settled on top of her and said softly," so why not make this memorable for you?". Jade did not reply, but kept looking into his eyes, never breaking contact. Despite her vulnerable and naked position, she wasn't going to let him think that he had won this war. Jade hadn't lost to _him_ , but to her accursed raging hormones which she had tried to control all these years but had finally given up.

Smirking, the red-head reached beneath her and undid her silky bra, finally revealing her bust. Immediately, George brought his hand down to one breast and cupped it, slowly and decadently massaging and squeezing it. While his other hand moved up and down her sides, persuading more than a few moans and gasps from the female. They increased in number when the hand on her breast was replaced by his lips and tongue. The moist muscle twisted and sucked at the delicate skin, making Jade pull tightly on his hair and arch her back in pleasure.

The prankster gave the same attention to the other breast, this time biting the nipple and leaving a vivid mark. Then, sitting up, he removed his shirt, showing a well-toned and muscled body underneath. Without conscious thought, Jade's face gave away a little awe, causing him to smirk maliciously at her.

He leaned down again, kissing her and licking her lips. After that, the wizard kissed down her shoulders, breasts and left a wet trail across her abdomen, making her shiver. He paused before her panty-line, smelling her scent and being amused at how soaked the white cloth was. Subsequently, he removed it, throwing it away and leaning down between her legs.

" what are you-"

Jade's question was replaced with a loud sigh issuing from her mouth as the red-head's tongue licked her wet entrance. It rolled and sucked at her swollen clit, while Jade's legs squeezed his head, clearly she wanted more.

Burying himself more into her, George made his tongue travel further in, rolling in and tasting her walls. Jade gasped and her eyes flew open, unable to control herself she moaned her lover's name, again and again. Her hips bucked against his mouth as the sweet, swirling pressure in her stomach reached its peak and the Slytherin felt stars pop at the edges of her eyes as she orgasmed.

Breathing heavily, George licked her remainants clean and climbed up again to face his companion. This was going better than he could ever have imagined, her helplessness and him being the cause of it was causing him great contentment. Jade was panting heavily, her eyes glazed and unfocused while her arms and legs had lost the will to move. Grinning he whispered softly to her," I bet you liked that, didn't you love?"

Instead of answering, she pulled him into a heated kiss. Their lips burned when they made contact, sending waves of bliss through both of their bodies. His hand went down to his trousers, unbuttoning them and sliding them off along with his boxers, letting free his hard rock member. George could not take it anymore.

Quickly, he positioned himself at her entrance, which was dripping with lubrication and slowly slid in. He was surprised however that Jade did not gasp in pain. Looking at her, he saw her eyes had widened and she was biting her lip. Taking this as a positive sign , the prankster drove himself inside her and groaned when he felt her tight walls stretching around him.

His thrusts grew more and more impatient and hard as, the want inside him grew more urgent. Her nails dug in his shoulders as she whimpered along with every movement. Fueled by his companions' constant loud moans, which featured his name, the red-head pushed into her with more force and need, until he finally thrusted all the way inside and coerced a particularly shrill moan, which George was sure would have been heard throughout the castle, if he hadn't sound-proofed this room. His black-haired companion reached her edge for the third time this evening, and his orgasm followed soon afterwards, filling her with warm seed.

Tired and exhausted, George Weasley collapsed on the Slytherin, whose face was half-hidden in her messy raven hair. After mastering their breaths, they slowly got up and dressed themselves.

 _I thought girls liked to cuddle afterwards._ He had said to her in a futile attempt to stop her from leaving. She had fixed him with a severe pointed look which stopped any further efforts to establish conversation. Typical of the Slytherin, he thought nastily, she was screaming his name with undisguised want _moments_ ago and now looked like she wanted to skin him alive.

Before leaving however she said something that really caught him off guard.

" don't keep me waiting tomorrow."


End file.
